


Dollhouse

by AnimeXIII, DreamingFandoms



Series: MagicTeeth [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Doll!Ray, M/M, Macro/Micro, Multi, New House!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-24 20:40:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4934521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeXIII/pseuds/AnimeXIII, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingFandoms/pseuds/DreamingFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joel and Ryan move into a new house to start their new lives. When they celebrate with their friends, Gavin gives them a doll that has been passed down to him. They began to notice the doll moving on its own and Gavin begans dreaming of the doll as a human. What happens when they discover the doll is actually a Prince of old?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Once Upon A Time

**Author's Note:**

> Since I'm on a vacation now, I've decided to gift everyone this story early.  
> DF wanted more work, so I gave her more work.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once Upon a time.  
> There was a Bunch of Stories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is an Idea I randomly Thought of.  
> This is a Prologue.  
> The First part is Gavin's Mom Talking. The second follows our Normal way of writing.
> 
> You all have Nice Faces.  
> But you.  
> You with the Mean face that Hates Everyone because they can.  
> Your face is Stupid.  
> (you look like a donkey's ass -XIII)
> 
> ~DF

Long ago, When Magic governed the way the world Worked. There was a Small Kingdom on it's Own little Island. The Nobles and Royalty enjoyed Wealth and power while the Poor Villagers suffered in the few small villages. The Kings were powerful men who had natural Gifts for the Types of Magic and abused them on the poor villages that couldn't stop them. Then after many years of suffering and fear as the Current King was not able to make a Heir were over. As the young Prince was born. He was first called the Red Prince, and all were either excited or fearing when he'd start Following his Father around to learn from him. But much to the shock of Everyone, The one Prince soon was walking slowly behind his Mother, clinging to her dress when he had trouble. Soon the Young Prince was Clothed in both Traditional wears for a Prince and Dresses A young Princess would Wear.

His Father was Not pleased by his Sons Actions and the young Prince was soon called the Rose Prince as he was often found with his Mother, Queen Rosa or in the Queen's Garden helping tend to the Roses. but Much like any Other Royalty, He was blessed with The gift to use the world's Magic. The young Prince found himself drawn to Rings rather than the wands and Staffs all of the kings Before him Chose which only Angered his Father More as he was acting too much like his Mother.

Soon the Rose Prince was Old enough to Read he started to Study the laws set in place. Learning how they worked so he could serve the people like his mom was. The lowly peasants of the kingdom cheered inn joy of The Rose Prince and his caring Heart. Glad they'd finally be blessed with a King who'd truly bring greatness to the land.

His father watched as he gave trinkets and food to the lowly people, simmering in his anger. The King would not stand for such foolishness! 

So, he began planning.

Years went by and soon the young Prince had turned into a beautiful man. Taking after his mother at the height of 5'3, pitch black hair framed a heart-shaped face that held full red cupid's bow lips a button nose and deep caramel eyes.

The men of the castle leered at his curved hips and rich mocha skin, while the women swooned and showered him with compliments. The villagers covered him with gifts as he passed by, in awe of his beauty.

Many suitors came and went, both men and women, yet the Prince did not marry. His father shouted and screamed that he take one of the girls as his own, but the young Rose prince refused.

And on the celebration of the Prince's 21st birthday, the King set his plans into motion.

The Soon to be King was waiting happily in his own room, Excited about the idea of finally being able to change all the cruel laws set by his Grandfathers and bring a balance that The kingdom needed to fight off The Much Bigger Kingdoms Slowly Inching towards the Small Island Kingdom to conquer for the advantages it'd have. He was angered at his Father for not noticing how all the other Kings would visit only to ask to be shown around the land and learn about what it had to offer under the guise of wanting an alliance with the kingdom.

The Rose Prince understood what they were doing. They were trying to see how easy it would be to take over, How much they'd have to put into it that wold make sure they only gained after taking over the Island. He yelled and screamed at his father often for being such a fool and not seeing what was happening. Even with the Magic Kings Ruling the Land, They were weak without even a proper army or group of Wizards to assist the king. He'd seen all the Magic support the kingdom had to offer when he was wandering the lands, helping the Villagers. He even saw Many Possible Knights in Some. He even Made one who showed so much Promise his own Personal Knight after having a huge fight with his dad.

But his Father and Possibly the Fates themselves had a Different plan for him. And When a Young Maid Came in to help with Getting him Dressed for the Ceremony. The young Maid Revealed that she was a Witch to The Prince and Quickly Cursed him before his Knight who stood outside to Stop it. Laying where the smart and Compassionate Rose Prince Stood was a Doll. 

No one Knows what Happened to The Doll Prince. Some Say his Father Burned him after the Maid Witch Gave the Doll to him. Others claim the Witch kept the prince for herself. Some say The Knight took him. And that himself and His family line has been looking for the Right person to break his Curse.

"Mom what do you think happened to The Prince?"

He's Probably Enjoying Himself in A Rose Garden somewhere Happily. 

"but what about His Kingdom? Is it Still waiting for him?"

No. He fell to another Kingdom soon after... don't worry about it. It's Just A Story.

**~~~~A Few Years Later~~~~**

Gavin Smiled as he saw the Sign Dan was Holding Up to get his Attention. He quickly Headed over to his long time Friend, his Bag swung over his shoulder as he waved while he moved closer to his B. "Hey B."

"Hey B, You ready to do some Slow-Mo Guys?" Dan asked.

"yeah! It's Nice to be Back in England!" Gavin Smiled while walking over With his Friend, "Just have to drop my Clothing off at home first and then we can get started on some thing we've got planned." Dan popped open the trunk of his Car so Gavin could Store his Suit case in it and once they were all set started to Drive to Gavin's Home.

Gavin was about to question his dad about why he had Dan Wait outside until he Noticed the Way his Mom looked. It was the Face she pulled anytime anyone Brought up magic or Creatures. He was Very Familiar with this Face because he always Got it whenever he Questioned her about that Bedtime Story he just loved.

"Gavin. I think it's Time I Explained something to you." His Dad Smiled as he sat down next to his mom. Gavin Quietly Slipped into the Chair across them while setting his Bag down

"Not this again."

"Um. what is it dad?" It was hard to ignore the Tension between his parents. But he tried his Best as to focus on whatever his dad was going to Explain To him.

"You Know That Fairy Tale We'd Tell you? About The Doll Prince?" Gavin Nodded and Smiled. Of course he did, He made it Very clear it was his Favorite one. "Well. It's True, It Did Happen." His Dad stopped so Gavin could Process what his Dad had just Told him. True? Nah, there's no bloody way it's True. "You're an Ancestor of The Knight along with Me, And when I was Your Age. My Father gave Me him." and with that, He Pulled out a Doll and Carefully set it on the Table so it was Sitting up. IT was Fairly Small. Almost the Size of Gavin's hands. With a straight stitched line and two button eyes that were an almost a deep caramel color. Oddly Though, the strings holding the buttons onto his eyes didn't match. The left was a Bright blue that looked like melting Ice. The Right was a weird color that made him think of a purple Gemstone. The Hair was a Pitch Black color had suited the subtle Tan cloth used for the skin. His Outfit was a Simple White Dress shirt with a Almost black Gray Vest over it with Black Slacks and Dress shoes.

"Honey your being silly again. your Father is Mentally ill, claiming Fairy Tales are Real. That's honestly Ridiculous!" Gavin's mom Voiced, Looking at His Father with cold eyes.

"It's Not!"

"Then Give me Proof!" Gavin Watched quietly as his Parents Started Bickering, he quietly Stood up and picked up his Bag to drop off in his room He also Grabbed the Doll Carefully as his dad seemed very passionate about it and Brought it up and set it on the bed before heading out to record with Dan. Maybe He'd Let Millie Play with it when he got Back to Texas as long as she was Careful with it...


	2. Moving On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moving into a New house is always a Bit annoying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This also has a Prologue thing like Chapter 1.  
> It goes the same Way.
> 
> ~DF

There Was a Queen, who's Beauty brought suitors Far and Wide, With the Degree she will marry The first Man she meets who matches her Beauty. No one was able to Match the Queen's Beauty no matter how Far they came from The Queen always saw something wrong with them that she just didn't like.

That is, Until The Vagabond came.

With Hair that shined like Gold and eyes Blue as Lakes, his Elegance captured the Queen And soon she Declared this Man who no one knew was going to be her King. Everyone was upset at this, The To be king never left the castle After first being let in, Learning all about The Laws and Trades made by the Kingdom. When The people were told this they relaxed slightly realizing that their New king was working on understanding his kingdom so he could rule it properly like they needed.

Soon Tragedy hit the kingdom, The Queen found herself slowly getting sick, too weak to Rule, So She allowed the Vagabond To rule in her Stead, And he ruled fairly so the people relaxed finding out that this Man would be their New King, Gently holding the kingdom in his hands helping it grow.

But It took a Turn for the Worst when the Queen Did Pass off, Her last words requesting That Her Would Be Husband is Crowned King Truly...

And then everything changed after The Coronation. Gentle caring hands turned into Fists, Tightly gripping and Killing the freedom that they once had. Knights Killing anyone who Angered the King who was Dubbed The Mad King. Women of The kingdom would Disappear into the castle only to never be Heard of again.

One Stormy Night a Man With Raven Hair and purple Eyes that shined like Gemstones cloaked in Dull soaked clothing asked to stay at the castle for Shelter from the Heavy Rain The Servants let him in while they went to ask the king if he could Actually stay. The Mad King marched down to meet The Cloaked man. No One knows what happened, One could claim it was Love at First Sight, another could see it as the King spotting a New Target to make disappear like all the others before The Cloaked Man. Soon The Cloaked Man was asleep in the King's Bed, of course not after the Mad king had his way with the man in it first. The Man was now called his pet. Everyone understood not to Touch the Gray Man.

People were Revolting slowly rioting in the streets quietly, but soon they couldn't Hold it anymore, They Went and they went and attacked the castle, Guards, Servants, and Rioters all died in the gory fight, Their leader pushing them to find the Throne room so he could Behead the Mad King himself. Soon they saw the king, Sitting on the Throne, waiting, smiling. he stood up drawing his own sword and rushed forward, a epic battle that lasted a few hours but soon the Blonde Head of the Deceased King rolled, The crown falling off. The people cheered loudly and then Pointed towards the King's Chambers 'KILL THE PET! KILL HIM!' They all rushed up to Kill The Mad King's Pet, But they couldn't even find him in his room. The Room was empty.

The Gray Man was never seen again the The Kingdom was ruled happily under the Righteous King until he turned Much like the King...

"Why Are you telling me This?"

Because, I want you two to work at my company. It's Freezing Cold up here. Let's talk about this somewhere else?

"Alright."

**~~~A Few Years Later~~~**

Ryan smiled as he looked over everything, noting all the folded and broken apart boxes for IKEA furniture that was much harder to put together than Burnie had Warned them. The New house was Much smaller than the Cold Barren Cave they were sharing, Or the Castle. But the Smaller Size made everything just... homey. The Advances that had happened while they were gone were amazing, Ryan taking a liking to the PC and Video Games, while Joel enjoyed the connectivity of The Internet and the Stock markets. "Ryan! Ryan. We Must host a Party to celebrate being in our new house. a Sort of 'We've Left The Office now were in our own house' party!" Ryan Chuckled as his Boyfriend, A Weird New word Ryan found himself using now, Wrapped himself around Ryan while Begging.

"Sure, But I don't want a lot of people here. I'm not that ready... Maybe just the Achievement Hunters and Our Boss and his Husband."

"Alright. That's Good!"

Ryan smiled as the Grown Dragon Rushed off to use the Cell phones they were given to Text everyone about the party they were going to host at their New Place, mumbling to himself he started to put all the cardboard into a Pile near the Fireplace which already had logs for when Joel just felt like watching something burn that wasn't someone else's home. 

The Old Manor as Burnie told them was perfect for them in both Looks and in living space. The Large Attic was Great for storing a Dragon as well as Loose Belongings, and the many bedrooms were great for possible Guests, or meals in Ryan's Case. There was even a Library which already had a few shelves full of books left by the first few owners as no one ever really claimed them, it was a mix of history, Historical Studies of The Magics and Tales, And some plain old Fairy Tales themselves.

Ryan Quickly went and busied himself in the Kitchen making food for his guests that would need to eat something as well as checking to see they had alcohol. "Ryan Smile." 

"Why?" Ryan Looked over to see Joel holding up his phone trying to take a picture,

"Because The Internet needs to Know Ryan!" Joel pouted from behind the phone. "Can you at least look happy for me?"

"But can't you just tell them later on a Podcast or something? We can just Bring in it up in a Conversation. they don't need more photo evidence of the fact we have a house."

"RYANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN" Joel whined, a mix of Ryan actual Human name and The sound Joel makes when trying to get his Attention when he was in his Dragon State. "Just one Photo!"

"Fine. But at least let me Take off this stupid Apron." Ryan quickly pulled off the Apron which had "Fuck the Cook" stitched on, a joking Gift from Geoff after seeing Ryan's skills in cooking. "I'm Ready." he smiled slightly as Joel snapped a photo and went about telling the World of Fans that yes, Ryan and Joel have finally Moved into their New home together. "Why do you have to do this?"

"Because You look Nice today and i want people to see how nice you look." Joel smiled and looked up after finishing off the Tweet he had made. 

"How Sweet of you, you could give me a Cavity." Ryan teased, "So when is everyone going to get here?"

"Geoff said he might take a bit as he's trying to help Gavin find something, but besides Geoff everyone said they'd make it on time which should be now..." and with the world's greatest timing the doorbell rung, Joel jumped up and ran to get it. Ryan went about finishing up his cooking before setting it out to cool. "Oh Hey Burnie, Matt. It's nice to see you." 

"Hey Ryan! The house looks great. Did you have fun with building everything?"

"I hope you burn in Hell for not warning us of the True horror that was."

"I hope your Joking about that... but knowing you It's not likely."

"Yeah... not Really. Don't Touch anything besides the beer in the Fridge because it hasn't cooled yet." Ryan pointed towards the counter which had a variety of dishes on them.

"Hey Ryan! I'm here!" Jack Smiled as he Walked over to where Ryan was standing. "I love what you've done with the was so far... Well All that I've seen!" 

"Thanks Jack. Building most of the Furniture was hard to build." Ryan glared at Burnie, who cheekily Smiled at this.

"Sorry To Hear Ryan, Next time I'd be willing to Come over and help you with it. I'm Pretty Good at it." Jack Smiled to The Incubus. "Is Geoff Here yet? He hasn't called me yet since Gavin got back from England."

"I think he's Busy helping Gavin Find something.... He'll still Come though." Joel Said while Jumping onto Ryan's Back. Smiling as Ryan shifted him to make sure Joel didn't fall. 

"Joel. Warnings." Ryan Mumbled as he walked over to Living Room while grabbing a Beer for Joel and handing it to him before dropping him on the couch so they could all relax while they waited. The Doorbell rang out after an hour Ryan stood up and went to answer it. "Hey Gavin, Geoff.... Nice Doll Gavin." 

"..." Gavin Stared at Ryan and just shifted the doll in his Arms, 

"He brought back A doll. But he left his Voice in England Somehow with That Scarf of his which is great." Geoff added. "he's gonna Call Dan about it Tomorrow. He said that the Doll's Name is Ray."

"Alright. Come on in." Ryan moved out of the Way for the Quiet British and his Boss. "Jack was Worried about you."

"Oh yeah. Had to Deal with a Mute Gavin which as nice as it seems in thought is Scary as Dicks in Reality. Who was Panicking over His Weird White Green Scarf like No Tomorrow For Reasons he just couldn't explain no matter how much i asked. He just Didn't know why. So I did stop talking to Jack while i dealt with the British Twink I thought would be nice to live with in my house." Geoff explained "I'll Explain it to him, He's Pretty understanding about it when it comes to Gavin."

"Alright, try to relax after all that stress of being with Gavin." Ryan lead him over to the others to see them all making Fun of Gavin's Doll, Ray.

"Aren't you a Bit old for Dolls Gav...?" Gavin Glared and Flipped Burnie Off. Matt Chuckled and watched as Gavin Sat down next to Jack, the only Person who had yet made fun of him and his doll friend pouting Adorably at all of his friends, waving when Ryan and Geoff finally Joined everyone else in the Living room where a collection of Video Game Consoles were plugged into the TV. 

"What do want to play guys?" Joel Asked looking over to all of the shelves they had set up for movies and Games, as well as a Few Gamer Guides that they couldn't help but get. Soon everyone was getting drunk and Playing games. It was Weird to see Gavin Laugh but not a Single Sound came out when he made a bunch of Cars explode in GTA V. Soon everyone was clearly very much Drunk, too much to go home. Giggling and Chuckling, Everyone was Shooed into a Bedroom, Either Guest or Master and Were happily sleeping in the beds set up in the rooms. Ryan Smiled as he looked at his boyfriend sleeping in their Bed as he started to steal all their blankets on it. Rolling his Eyes Ryan laid down onto the Bed and Took some of the blankets for himself and closed his eyes falling to asleep...

**~~~~~~**

Ryan opened his Eyes, staring at the Fabric Cloth... wait that was a ceiling. Going to Roll over to tap Joel he fell off the bed completely onto the... Also Fabric floor, ok what's going on. Ryan Looked up to see another Bed with someone in it, sitting up he looked at his suddenly cloth hands and arms. Ryan stared at his hands and had a calm Freak out making sure to not make a sound to wake up the other in the bed. He stood up and looked at the other person to see they were a doll... A Hybrid Dragon Being most likely Joel. Shaking Joel his eyes opened up to show they were button eyes, perfectly matching the Gem-like Purple but the stitching matched Ryan's eye color as well as a Deep Brown color Ryan didn't know where it came from.

"Joel. Do you have Any Idea what's Happening?"


	3. Fabric Dreamspace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Escort Missions suck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyy First Chapter I don't do some weird Fairy Tale thing WOO.
> 
> But yeah, those will be on and off depending.  
> possibly.  
> But Yes. weird things happen.
> 
> ~DF
> 
> ps- MERRY FREAKEN CHRISTMAS [And other holidays] I'M HERE TO GIVE YOU CHAPTERS OF STORIES ENJOY

The two stare at each other trying to understand what was going on anymore. Both could easily tell that this was some Weird Dream they were trapped in and that they were going to wake up anytime soon. Getting up the wandered around the house they found themselves in to see he mostly Reflected their current home but being a bit smaller with less rooms. Sighing Ryan shook his Head, noticing that Joel was wearing the same outfit they first met in. A Dull Gray cloak hanged over most of Joel's Body being loosely Clasped to show the Dark Gray shirt and Almost Black Pants he was wearing with bare feet. Joel left the Hood down as it was hard to get on with the horns, his dark wings were folded neatly against his back, under the cloak with his tail. 

Ryan on the Other hand was wearing a Crown that he couldn't get off much to his annoyance, as well as his old kilt and white top. With Shoes and clean white Socks that would reach the bottom of where his knees would of been if he wasn't a doll. his own tail flicked back and forth as he glared into the mirror as he found himself angered at the outfit being childishly remade. The dark Velvet Wings stayed open as Ryan studied the childish Doll form he was in. 

A Knock on the door drew both of their Attention to it, going over Joel answered to see Three dolls standing outside in Medieval wears, an almost jokingly Game and Cartoon styled Witch with Red Hair carrying a staff though the necklace around her neck glowed with magic aura. A Knight in Shiny Armor with a Sword on the back with Blonde hair smiling slightly. And An Archer who looked exactly like Gavin, even down to the Scarf and Big nose, but he was wearing a green tunic and pants instead of his normal T-shirts and jeans. "Hello, You are needed at the Castle. we're here to escort you to there." The Knight Smiled. "If you'd follow us?" the three moved so Ryan and Joel could leave the house.

"Couldn't we... just... fly there?" Joel asked, looking at the other dolls. 

"Yeah but, you gotta walk." The Witch said shrugging "It makes no sense but it's the Rules."

"That's a Stupid Rule. We have wings, you could just have someone tell us where it is and we'd fly there."

"just shut up and follow us before we have to drag you." The witch snapped, glaring at Joel, who put his hands up in surrender. thee witch smiled "Good, now come on." The Three walked ahead while Ryan and Joel stared at each other before following. Walking behind the three like a train of Characters. Both wondering what would even happen. 

Looking around as it seems like their feet were now on auto pilot, the giant trees were much like the rest of the world, oddly yet creatively made out of fabrics, stitching, buttons, and Beads. the Grassy plains besides the pathway they were walking on was a patchwork of greens, while the path was stitched on with a bead or two acting like stones on it. the Blue sky looked like it was almost made out of paper with cotton balls glued on to be the clouds while a paper sun acted as a light source. looking ahead past the other's Heads they saw that nothing was really coming up yet so they just kept walking as no one really seemed to want to talk about anything. Which was kinda dull as Ryan still had a few questions about what was going on. Suddenly the train of Dolls stopped as a loud roar sounded in front of them looking they saw a wolf had suddenly appeared from no where and was now fighting the three Warriors of sorts. Sighing Ryan sat down with Joel and watched the four cloth beings duke it out 

"Do you think we'll ever get a chance to ask them what's going on?" Ryan looked over to Joel watch his face

"Nope." Joel almost sighed out

"that's great. It's not like a had a few questions I wanted answered." Ryan grumbled. watching as the Knight slashed at the wolf finally killing it. Standing up they joined the others and kept walking like this only to have to stop because something would come up and attack them. and every time Ryan and Joel were forced to sit out even though they both knew they could kill most of the creatures there easily. The sun had managed to sink by the time they reach a place to camp out. The Night sky was a painted picture with the stars being white splatters of paint while the moon was a pale yellow color, almost like a watered down glow in the dark paint. sitting down by a fire that was crumpled up paper that somehow acted like fire the five stared at it before Ryan asked "So, Why do we need to go to the Castle?"

"To wake up The Prince. Duh." The Knight responded, 

"What Prince?" Joel asked, looking up from the meal that was in front of him.

"The Rose Prince." The Archer Smiled, looking up at the sky he frowned slightly "You should go to bed when your done eating. It's late." Both nodded and finished up and went off to the tent that was for them and laid down next to each other. The oddness of not feeling the normal warmth that radiated off of each other making it harder to fall asleep. But after awhile they fell asleep with their heads pressed against each other.

~~~~~~

 

Ryan blinked awake to the dull brown ceiling of his bedroom and noticed the warmth coming from his right and looked over to see Joel completely Human and thankfully not a doll. looking around Ryan realized that everything was normal and not made out of some Arts or Craft. Smiling he nudged Joel awake, waiting til his sleepy Boyfriend was fully awake and had taken everything in. "Do you have any idea what just happened?"

"Not a Single clue."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOMEONE WHO IS GOOD AT RPG GAMES.  
> PLEASE MAKE THIS A GAME.  
> I WOULD LOVE YOU IF YOU DID.  
> SO MUCH.  
> JUST.  
> I couldn't marry you, I have a Wife already.  
> BUT I WOULD LOVE YOU SO MUCH FOR MAKING IT A GAME.  
> YES.
> 
> ~DF
> 
> ps- I am not really married to my Wife, i'm not old enough to marry.  
> pss- you might need a form of instant messaging and or file sharing so we can make sure things look right.


	4. Gavin's Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin leaves something For The Happy couple while Dealing with his own issues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay, More Gavin Chapters!  
> So, there will be bouncing around. From Joel and Ryan, to Gavin, To Ray. 
> 
> ~DF

Gavin eyes snapped open as he stared at the room's ceiling. he smiled hugely before getting up, he wandered over to the living room to see he was the first one up judging by the lack of breakfast being Made. Peeking out he noticed Matt and Burnie had left in their Car and Jack was gone as well. Leaving Geoff and Gavin to be the only guests that are still there. Gavin Sighed, well. did the motions of sighing but it was soundless, Guess no one wanted to stay for Breakfast. Gavin turned around and jumped when he saw Geoff was Behind him. "Ready to Head Out Gavvers?" Gavin Nodded and smiled before pausing for a second and Grabbing some Pen and Paper, Quickly writing down something and placing it on the island and Down ray, he smiled slightly before heading over to Geoff. 

"is there A reason your Leaving the Doll Behind....?" Gavin smiled and Geoff sighed "I guess your telling me later, whatever, let's go out... Gotta go call Dan." Gavin nodded and smiled hugely and went to go tug his scarf, but frowned realizing that he still didn't have it. Gavin started to fiddle with his Shirt since it was the only thing he had in reach that would work. He followed Geoff into the Car before sitting in the Passenger seat as Geoff drove them back home, Gavin sat quietly Hoping that what he did was the right idea....

~~~

"Hey B! What's up?" Dan Answered from the Skype Call Gavin waved and Held up the Paper explaining the basic, "What do you mean you lost your Voice after you left England? and you left your Scarf. I swore I saw you pack it!" Gavin Frowned and Wrote back that he swore he packed it too but it might of fallen out somehow in his house, "I'll go ask your Dad about it if you want me too I guess. I'll call him now." Dan pushed away from the computer and Grabbed his Cell phone before dialing Gavin's Parents.

Gavin sat there Doodling Himself and Ray as Superheros, with Gavin still having a Scarf that was Cartoonishly long wrapping around his Nose and mouth, to act like a Mask for him, he looked and noticed he doodled a little Ryan and Joel with Ray smiling all together and laughing. He frowned, and doodled himself all alone while Geoff was smiling with Jack while holding Hands. 

"B? are you okay....?" Gavin snapped his head up to look at Dan, Gavin stopped to think, was he okay? Not really. Gavin shook his Head. and held up his Drawings "Aw B. You'll find someone, Don't worry." Gavin pouted, and pointed to the part about his scarf. "you dad says you left it there without meaning to, He's already sent it to you through the mail, And um. He did say something about the whole muteness... but he didn't want me to tell you. He said he'd have a letter with your scarf to explain it... He said he make sure you got by tonight for you or tomorrow. Sorry...." Dan ended the call and Gavin looked back at his Drawings as he waited for the mail...

~~

Gavin smiled as he saw the box sitting on the counter, the birds chirping outside meant it was the next day since he called Dan. smiling he notice it was indeed for him before opening it up and Clapped his Hands together seeing the Familiar Green-white scarf he had since Birth with a Letter sitting on top of the folded Scarf saying "Read me First." Quietly he opened it up.

_Dear Gavin,  
I just want to be straight with you, Your not human. You never Were, and no it's nothing too bad, Your a Selkie, I don't feel like Explaining so just look it up with Google. Don't lose your scarf again. It's your Fur. It's why you couldn't talk. Love you._

Gavin stared at the letter before putting it back in the box after pulling his Scarf on and Pulling it around his Neck snuggling into it and the familiar smell filled his nose, the Cool salty waves of the English sea he would run in on the Beach on a sunny Summer day. heading off to his room he went and pulled out his Laptop to look up Selkie. slowly browsing through everything and reading over things. "bloody Hell." Gavin smiled and Pumped his Fists into the air before realizing that proved things even more. "God damn. I'm a Bloody Selkie.... that Explains a lot of things..... Like that one time in School......." Gain stopped to think about how this worked. 

"Hey you got your voice back gavvers! that's great!" Geoff smiled from the door way.

"I'm a Selkie.... I lost my Scarf which is why I Lost my Voice...." 

"Awesome. Selkies are cool."

"Yeah, It is pretty top." 

"Good thing you'll be able to Record right? we got like only four people. It'd be weird if you couldn't say anything."

"mhm, Oh. and I left Ray there because It'd be better for the three of them." Gavin Smiled "Ray got cursed and the only way you can break it from what I looked up was by a true love kiss and often there'd be a clue. But ray told me that he was also giving them dreams so I left him there." Geoff Nodded. 

"alright Buddy. If you say so man. So, you do you want to tell everyone else about your recent finding or...?"

"At Work. Yeah...?"

"Yeah it's cool."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Issue I might Have, Since Gaivn can't talk i Might have Trouble breaking up the Paragraphs so their reasonable. sorry about that, Don't mean to.
> 
> ~DF


	5. Funday Monday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a Fun Monday at Achievement Hunter Offices 
> 
> At least. Ray watching the Hunters goof off and play with weird things he's never seen before.

Ray didn't understand why the pair that he had been dreaming of being so odd? But they must of clearly not realized what it meant and they were bringing him to their 'job'. He wanted to stay and have them break this stupid spell on him... Well at least he was with the hot blond one and Gavin was around.

"Hey Ryan! How were you over the weekend? I had a bloody great time swimming. Did you know i'm a Selkie? I mostly just learned yesterday but i guess it makes sense..." Gavin rambled looking at the blond... Ryan. Nice name for a hot thing like him. and it was glad Gavin had his Voice back in Reality! and he didn't realize Gavin was a Selkie. that was pretty epic!

"Oh great now I'm not the only Being here." Ryan relaxed looking at Gavin "oh. I brought your friend back... I know you left him there." Ryan held Ray out to Gavin much to his annoyance going to have Gavin take him back. how could they not realize that he's meant to be with them!?

"Oh no! I left him there for a reason! He much rather stay at your place luv. Just don't break him. He was a Family Heirloom. But he's yours now."

Ryan faltered and Ray wished he could grin. God damn Gavin was genius. "Uh. Okay... Thank you Gavin..." Ryan spoke as he Carefully set Ray back smiling slightly "...he is kind of cute..."

Ray was smirking to himself. Of course he was Fucking Cute! Though... He wished he could talk to Ryan and the other guy.... They were meant to be with him as far as he knew... He should be able to talk to them right? He managed to talk to Gavin in dreams. Why not them? 

His thoughts were quickly dashed seeing what Ryan, Gavin, and their Friends were doing... He had seen technology over time yes... But what they were doing was amazing... They had weird black mirrors that were able to make Pictures move on them... It was... Amazing in the end... And they were pushing buttons on weird objects, and that made the moving Pictures on the Mirrors move in different ways! It was fucking amazing how that was possible! 

He sat there staring as they played seeing how he had nothing better to do with himself as he couldn't move just yet. He could feel the curse was getting looser the longer he was around one of his destined. It was going to be great as soon as he could be free and be with them and Gavin. He should try and find someone for the Descendant of his personal Knight when he was a Prince. But for now he wanted to get through with breaking his own god damn curse.

~~~

Ray enjoyed Lunch, he got to see both of his would-be husbands. the two sat there eating their lunches happily. "so you didn't return the doll." the only one he didn't know the name of spoke looking at ray taking him all in as he stared back.

"oh, yeah... Gavin said he left him there for a reason... mostly just saying 'He much rather stay with us' but also Gavin is also a Selkie. so, good news on that we're not that alone!" Ryan spoke looking at him smiling as he did "besides... he is kind of cute you have to admit Joel." Joel.... was that was his name... Joel and Ryan. they had lovely names.

"oh! does that mean he can become a seal?" Joel asked looking at Ryan smiling "I don't really remember the Aquatic ones off the top of my head."

"Yup. and his scarf is his Fur, hence not talking at our Party..." Ryan explained fully looking at Joel "but besides that how was your day?" Ray listened to the both of them talk about their day and plan out what to do later, mentioning a possible date along with trying to understand Ray's Dreams... huh so they were being sent on a quest to get to his castle... cool. they soon gave up and started talking about the News and Stocks, which Ray had no idea what they were but Ryan seemed to be able to follow along somehow. 

But soon the date was over and the two parted with Ryan taking Ray with him, with the promise that Joel could have him tomorrow... which made Ray excited about the idea of getting to see what Joel's day was like!

~~~

It was a Long day in the end of sitting on Ryan's desk doing nothing. Of course that didn't stop him from enjoying Ryan's silky Smooth Voice and Watching Gavin have fun.

But Ryan was bringing him and Joel home now. He was content to let him play with his hair he had learned Joel's name from listening to the group talk contently and his lovers were already together.... Turns he had a Dragon and some sort of Demon. But he could live with them happily he sat in Joel's lap with a hidden smile. god he hoped he would be able to move or even just talk to the pair. they looked amazing and he wanted to be with.

They seemed Amazing to him and hopefully wanted them to accept him. which was hard to find out when you were just basically a Doll. unable to do anything... god though he wanted to make sure they would be good for him... but right now he couldn't do jack shit.

god. he couldn't wait til this curse was over.


End file.
